


Tales Of Zestiria : " The Past And Future "

by MioRiChan



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Parody, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioRiChan/pseuds/MioRiChan
Summary: Sorey, sang Penyelamat ( Doushi ), tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri sama sekali, dari sana dia mendapatkan sebuah mimpi, ya sebuah mimpi.. Yang menceritakan masa depan. Dan yang di dalam mimpi tersebut adalah Dirinya sendiri dengan pakaian khas Sekolahan. Disitu dia melihat Masa depan dirinya, bersama dengan reinkarnasi teman-temannya..





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup ;v Masih ada yang kurang, mungkin (?) Ini pertama kalinya ane buat fanfic sepanjang ini.. Butuh beberapa hari dan mood yg besar, Ane berterima kasih sama fans Toz juga :V gegara itu ane dapet dukungan teru semangat buat ngelanjutin.
> 
> Enjoy~

**Chapter 1 : Awal**

 

Ibu Kota Hyland, Lady Lake, pagi hari.. Di dalam istana, ada sebuah ruangan.. Di tempat tidur tersebut, ada seseorang berbaring lemah dan tidak sadarkan diri disana..

Orang tersebut adalah Sorey..

Setelah pertarungan sengit melawan Heldalf, sang Penguasa Bencana, Jiwa jahat tersebut berhasil di sucikan, meski, teman-teman yang lain tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dan tentunya hal itu, hanya Sorey lah yang tahu, namun, 3 hari setelah perjalanan kembali dari Timur, tepat saat sampai di ibu kota, Sorey tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. Tentu saja itu membuat teman-teman dan orang sekitar khawatir, karena sudah 2 minggu penuh, Sorey, masih belum membuka matanya sama sekali.

Kini di ruangan tersebut, tempat Sorey berbaring disana, sekelompok orang berdiri berjejer sambil memandang teman mereka, dan mereka adalah rekan dan sahabat Sorey, yakni, Mikleo, Lailah, Edna, Alisha, Rose, Zaveid, bahkan ada Dezel dan juga Eizen. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua kembali ? Itulah yang masih menjadi pertanyaan mereka saat ini. Tepat setelah Sorey jatuh pingsan Dezel dengan tiba-tiba muncul dan menimpa Zaveid  yang tepat berada di bawahnya... Disitu mereka semua terkejut, Dezel masih hidup, tidak, lebih tepatnya, dia kembali menjadi wujud malaikatnya ( Tengzoku ).

Lailah sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, juga tepat setelah Dezel muncul, saat itu juga Eizen juga muncul dengan wujud normalnya. Dia bukan lagi Naga, tentu saja Edna merasa amat senang dan bahagia, di campuri perasaan bingung.. Kakak laki-laki nya yang harusnya masih menjadi Naga, dan belum disucikan, kini sudah ada disini, tepat di depan matanya. Dan itu, bukan Ilusi. Rose bahkan sempat menonjok wajah Dezel karna pada waktu itu Dezel menghilang dengan sesuka hatinya. Meski pun begitu, pada akhirnya Rose memeluk Dezel, dan meminta ia untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya lagi. Dezel berjanji.. Suasana Harmonis dan romantis tersebut muncul.

Tapi itu hanya sesaat.

Ketika Sorey pingsan Entah bagaimana, orang-orang sekitar, para penduduk, orang awam, bisa melihat wujud mereka, dan itu sangat mengejutkan. Berkat Alisha yang berhasil menenangkan penduduk, sebelum membuat keributan, mereka dengan cepat membawa Sorey masuk ke Istana, dan beristirahat. Alisah telah memberitahu para penduduknya bahwa orang-orang yang mereka lihat waktu itu memang lah para malaikat, tapi saat ini, misteri kenapa orang-orang biasa bisa melihat wujud mereka belum di pastikan, karna itu Alisha meminta mereka menunggu dengan tenang.

Sayang sekali.. Mereka tidak menemukan apa pun selama 2 minggu ini, dan selama itu juga, Sorey sama sekali tidak bangun.

Mikleo yang menatap teman masa kecilnya dengan tatap khawatir akhirnya memecahkan keheningan.

 

" Lailah, apakah tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan ? Kenapa Sorey masih belum bangun juga ? "

Lailah menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Maafkan aku Mikleo-san, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, bahkan.. Ini yang pertama kalinya terjadi.. Awalnya kupikir, Sorey-san pingsan karena kelelahkan setelah bertarung dan melakukan perjalanan, tapi.. Ketika melihat Dezel-san dan Eizen-san kembali, itu membuatku bingung... "

Kemudian Rose menjawab

" Ini benar-benar aneh, Sorey tiba-tiba pingsan, Dezel yang harusnya sudah menjadi angin alias mati, dan Eizen yang harusnya masih menjadi Naga dan belum disucikan, tapi mereka bisa disini dan kembali normal.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih ? " Kata Rose sambil menatap Dezel.

" Jangan tanya padaku, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.. Yang aku ingat aku ada di tempat yang amat gelap, dan sebelum aku sadar aku sudah jatuh menimpa Zaveid dan sudah ada kalian disana.. " Kata Dezel sambil mengendus.

" Berkat itu kau memberiku sakit pinggang selama 3 hari.. " Oceh Zaveid.

" Onii-chan.. " Edna menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

Eizen menoleh dan menatap adiknya.

" Maafkan aku Edna, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu... Sama seperti yang Dezel alami, aku berada di tempat yang gelap dan ku coba membuka mataku, begitu terbuka, aku sudah ada di Ibu Kota ini, dan ada kalian.. " Kata Eizen.

" Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, kenyataan orang-orang awam kini bisa melihat wujud para Malaikat adalah hal yang mengejutkan, dan mengembirakan, sekaligus, membingungkan... Sorey... " Alisha menatap Sorey.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

 

" Sorey.. Kumohon buka matamu.. "

* * *

 

.

.

.

.

Disaat bersamaan. Di tempat yang berbeda.. Seorang anak Laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna coklat tua, mengenakan Seragam Sekolah SMA, terbaring tidak sadar di sebuah ruangan dengan tirai putih, dinding keramik, dan ada peralatan kesehatan juga ada obat-obatan di sana. Ruangan yang selalu ada di setiap sekolah, ruang kesehatan.

Anak laki-laki tersebut membuka matanya perlahan dan menunjukan mata hijau jamrud..

Dia kemudian mencoba untuk bangun, dan ketika ia berada di posisi duduk, dia menyentuh kepalanya.

" Mimpi apa barusan ? Seperti melihat diriku sendiri, anehnya pakaian yang kugunakan seperti pakaian zaman kuno, kayak di game-game.. Tapi, kenapa Mikelo dan yang lain ada disana juga ? Dan mereka para malaikat ?? "

 

" Sorey ! "

 

Sorey menoleh dan melihat Sahabat kecilnya berdiri di depan pintu. Mikleo, dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah, jas putih, kemeja hitam, dan dasi berwarna kuning yang di simpul dengan rapi, dan mengenakan kacamata, rambut silver nya disisir rapi ke atas, hingga tidak mengganggu penglihatannya. Dilihat dari mana pun, dia terlihat seperti seorang murid yang pintar.

" Mikleo... "

" Akhirnya kau bangun juga.. " Kata Mikleo sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sorey.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ? "

" Aku baik-baik saja kok.. Umm.. Apa yang terjadi ? "

" Kau pingsan di kelas, saat pelajaran Miss Lailah. Dasar, kau benar-benar membuat kami semua jantungan, untung ada Rose yang duduk di belakangmu langsung menahanmu ketika kamu jatuh, kalau tidak, kepalamu sudah pasti membentur lantai dan menyebabkan luka dan rasa sakit. "

" Eh-Heee.. Begitu ya, maaf sudah merepotkan dan membuat kalian khawatir... " Kata Sorey sembari mengelus leher belakangnya.

" Kamu kenapa ? Tadi pagi kamu kelihatan sehat-sehat saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu pingsan ? Kamu sakit ? Apa perlu kita ke dokter ?  "

" Eh-he- ungg Gak usah !! Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin, hanya kecapekan... Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, dadaku tiba-tiba sesak dan kepalaku sakit. Dan tak lama setelah itu pandanganku jadi gelap. "

" Sepertinya kita perlu ke Dokter.. "

" Uhh sudah kubilang tidak usah.. Aku baik-baik saja kok sekarang, sungguh ! "

" Jangan bohong ! kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 4 jam penuh.. Sekarang sudah pukul 04.20 sore.. * Sigh *... Kau selalu saja bikin khawatir, 1 minggu yang lalu kamu juga jatuh pingsan untuk pertama kalinya saat Upacara.. Kalau memang sakit, katakan saja, biar aku gantikan. Kamu itu nggak sendirian tahu... "

" Maaf.. Aku baik-baik saja kok sekarang.. "

Mikleo tersenyum

" Iya tidak apa-apa, asalkan berjanjilah buat memberitahuku dan yang lain ketika kamu tidak enak badan. Oke ? "

Sorey mengangguk.

Mikleo memadang Sorey sebentar. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membawa Sorey pulang. Agar dirinya bisa beristirahat, saat sampai di rumah nanti.

" Yoshh ayo, bisa berdiri dan berjalan ? Sudah waktu nya pulang, yang lain juga pasti sudah selesai tugas piket. Mereka juga khawatir.. Ayo.. "

" umm ! "

Mikelo membantu Sorey berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar ruangan. Ketika mereka berdua berjalan di lorong, mereka  bertemu dengan teman-teman nya.

" Mikelo ! Sorey ! "

" Rose, Alisha, Zaveid-senpai, Dezel-senpai.. ! ( Senpai = senior ) "

" SOREYYYY !!!! AKHIRNYA KAU BANGUN JUGAAA !!!!!! " Rose berlari menuju Sorey dan memeluknya ala teletubis.

" Urghh Rose... Aku gak- bi-sa.. buhh !! "

" Ah !! MAAF !! Kamu baik-baik saja ?? " Rose dengan segera melepaskan tangannya.

" Urghh ahahaha aku baik-baik saja.. " Sorey tertawa kecil.

" Sorey... Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja.. Kamu tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan saat di kelas benar-benar membuatku terkejut.. " Kata Alisha sambil tersenyum lembut.

" IYA BENER ! Untung saja aku menyadarinya kalau kamu sudah mau tumbang, kalau tidak, kepalamu sudah pasti bocor menghantam lantai keramik.. Tempat duduk dan Meja belajar kan tinggi, Dampak yang diterima juga besar.. Untung banget tau.. "

" Maaf.. "

" Kamu kenapa akhir-akhir ini ? Jadi sering pingsan. Seminggu yang lalu saat upacara, sekarang di kelas. Kamu sakit ? " Tanya Dezel dengan ekspresi kalem.

" * sigh * Nah itu dia, ketika aku tanya dia ngotot bilang nggak kenapa-napa.. Aku sudah menyaranin dia kalau pernah merasa tidak enak badan, segera beritahu kami. " Kata Mikleo dan dia kembali mendesah..

" Mungkin Sorey perlu istirahat, ingat ? Tugas OSIS itu merepotkan dan menyusahkan. Mungkin saja kamu sakit karena memaksakan diri.. "Kata Zaveid diikuti anggukan dari Alisha dan Rose.

" Yup ! Benar itu ! Kalau kecapekan bilang saja, kami bisa bantu kok ! Aku dan Alisha juga anggota OSIS ! Jangan bebanin diri sendiri gak bagus taa..uu ! " Rose menyentil jidat Sorey.

" Auh ! I-iya maaf.. Aku janji aku nggak akan memaksakan diri lagi.. " Sorey mengelus jidatnya sambil memasang wajah memelas

" Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, eh mau mampir ke toko Ice Cream di dekat rumahku ? Cafe nya baru buka, mau ? "

" MAUU ! " Rose dengan semangatnya menjawab duluan.

" Boleh juga, sekalian refreshing untuk Sorey.. " Kata Mikleo. Kemudian Zaveid nyengir.

" Kami ikuttt~ " Kata Zaveid.

" Boleh, kamu yang tarktir ya ! "

 " EH ?! Kan Alisha yang ngajak ? "

" Bercanda kok "

Suasana di penuhi canda dan tawa. Kemudian mereka berjalan pulang, dan seperti yang Alisha katakan, mereka mampir ke Cafe yang baru saja buka di dekat rumahnya.. Hidangan Ice cream yang lezat dan suasana yang menyenangkan membuat Sorey benar-benar gembira. Namun dia tiba-tiba teringat satu hal.

Mimpi...

Sorey berhenti sejenak dan berfikir.

" Kalau di ingat-ingat, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mimpi aneh.. Aku bermimpi melihat diriku melakukan perjalanan bersama teman-teman. Tapi, anehnya aku seorang Penyelamat ? Mikleo, Kak Lailah, Zaveid-senpai, dan Dezel-senpai adalah malaikat, Alisha seorang putri kerajaan, dan Rose adalah pedagang namun ternyata seorang pembunuh. Kok mimpinya kejam sekali ? Bahkan.. Mimpinya menceritakan kalau Dezel-senpai tewas. Kemudian bertarung bersama Penguasa Bencana, Heldalf... Setelah kembali, aku yang di mimpi jatuh pingsan dan tidak sadar selama 2 minggu.. Kok Aneh sekali ? Tapi.. Perasaan ganjal apa yah ini ?? "

" Sorey.. "

Sorey kembali pada kesadarannya dan melihat Mikleo dan yang lain kini menatap dirinya.

" Ah.. Oh maaf... Aku bengong.. "

" Sorey, kamu tidak enak badan lagi ? "

" Eh, ng-nggak kok, aku baik-baik saja, sumpah ! "

" Kalau begitu sebaiknya cepat habiskan makananmu dan kembali pulang, setidaknya Istirahat lah yang tenang, ngomong-ngomong Miss Lailah katanya akan pulang pada pukul 7. Dia ada rapat. Dia juga khawatir tentang kamu Sorey.. "

Mikleo melipat kedua tangan nya di dada. Alisha melanjutkan perkataan Mikleo.

" Iya, Miss Lailah nggak berhenti mondar mandir dari kelas, ke kantor, kemudian ke tempatmu untuk melihat kondisimu.. Pulang nanti pastikan kamu baik-baik saja. Oke ? "

" Oke.. "

Mereka semua tersenyum kembali, dan dengan cepat Sorey menghabiskan makanannya. Segera mereka kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

*

*

*

*

*

Sampainya Sorey di depan rumahnya, dan tidak lupa mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada Mikleo, berhubungan rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beda 10 rumah, Sorey mendesah dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

" Aku Pulang.. "

Sorey di sambut oleh Kakeknya, Zenrus.

" Selamat Datang kembali, Sorey.. Bagaimana kondisimu ? Aku dengar dari Lailah kamu pingsan tadi siang di sekolah. Apa kamu sedang sakit ? "

Sorey mendesah sekali lagi, itu adalah pertanyaan kesekian kalinya dia dengar.

" Aku baik-baik saja sekarang.. Mungkin cuma kecapekan.. Tidur sebentar juga entar sembuh.. " Kata Sorey sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut belakang nya.

" Ummm.. Kalau begitu, pergilah mandi, kemudian makan malam. Lailah juga Sebentar lagi pulang.. Dan setelah itu pastikan tidur dan istirahat dengan tenang, jangan begadang lagi, mengerti ? "

" Baik... "

Zenrus berjalan kembali ke dapur. Sorey melepas sepatu nya kemudian pergi ke Kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2. Saat masuk ke kamarnya, Sorey langsung melempar tas nya ke tepi dan dia merobohkan badan nya di atas kasur. Sambil berfikir sejenak.

".... Aku masih penasaran.. selama 2 minggu ini.. Aku terus-terusan mendapat mimpi itu. Bersambung lagi.. Masa sih Lucid Dream ?? Nggak mungkin.. Masa mimpinya tentang diri sendiri.. "

"...... "

" Tapi tetap saja, aku penasaran.. Sebenarnya.. Kedengkian yang dimaksud itu... Apa.. ? "

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Di Rumah Mikleo**

 

" Aku Pulang.. "

" Ah selamat datang kembali, Mikleo.. "

Muse Ibu Mikleo.

" Aku pulang, Ibu... "

" Bagaimana dengan sekolah ? Apa semua berjalan lancar ? "

Mikleo menunjukan ekspresi murung. Muse menyadari raut wajah Putranya, dan bertanya.

" Apa ada sesuatu Yang terjadi ? "

" Semua berjalan lancar.. Hanya.. Sorey pingsan lagi hari ini.. Secara tiba-tiba, saat di kelas. "

" Oh ! Astaga.. Apa dia sedang sakit ? Bagaimana kondisi dia sekarang ? Apa Zenrus-san sudah mengetahui nya ? "

Mikleo mengangguk.

" Kakek Zenrus sudah tahu, Sorey pingsan saat pelajaran kak Lailah, jadi kak Lailah langsung menghubungi Kakek. "

" Syukurlah.. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja.. Sorey tipe anak yang suka memaksakan diri.. Ah Mikleo, apa kamu lapar ? Ibu sudah menyiapkan Makan malam. Kakak Michael juga sebentar lagi pulang.. "

" Baik, aku akan pergi mandi dulu.. "

Muse tersenyum.

" Oke "

Muse berjalan masuk ke dapur, sedangkan Mikleo melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Sampainya Mikleo di kamar nya, dia meletakkan tas nya di atas meja belajar, kemudian duduk di atas kasurnya.

 

" Sorey.. Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja... "

 

*

*

*

*

*

**Kembali Di Rumah Sorey**

Saat ini, Sorey, Lailah dan Zenrus sedang makan malam. Suasana cukup hening. Tapi Lailah memutuskan untuk bertanya.

" Sorey... "

" Ng ? "

" Apa kamu sungguh baik-baik saja sekarang ? Kamu tidak sedang sakit kan ?? "

Sorey mulai frustasi.. Sudah berapa banyak kali dia dengar kata-kata itu.

" Aku sudah bilang, aku baik-baik saja. Berhentilah khawatir terlalu banyak.. Aku janji aku tidak akan memaksakan diri... " Sorey berdiri dari tempatnya dan membereskan piring-piring nya, dan meletakkan nya di tempat pencucian piring.

" Aku sudah kenyang, terima kasih atas makanan nya. "

Sorey dengan segera langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Meniggalkan Lailah dan Zenrus yang kini terdiam, dan saling menukar pandang satu sama lain.

*  
*  
*  
*

Saat Sorey masuk ke kamarnya, dia melihat hand phone nya.

_"  6 pesan dari chat Group tidak terbaca "_

Sorey membuka percakapan groupnya.

 

_RoseKawaii : "  HALOOO MET MALAM SEMUA ! Udah pada makan belum ? "_

_PrincessAlisha : " Ah, Selamat malam Rose.. Sudah kok. Kamu sendiri bagaimana ? "_

_RoseKawaii : " Sudah !  Ngomong-ngomong yang lain kemana ya ? "  
_

_( MikleoRulay bergabung  )_

 

_MikleoRulay : " Ramai banget.. "_

 

_( DezelWindGreen bergabung )_

 

_DezelWindGreen :" Ramai apaan.. "_

_RoseKawaii : " Ooh.. Dezel, Mikleo, Tumben kalian On, biasa jam segini asyik baca buku atau ngerjain tugas sekolah.. "_

 

_( Sorey bergabung )_

 

_Sorey : " .... "_

_MikleoRulay : " Sorey. "_

_PrincessAlisha : " Sorey..! "_

_RoseKawaii : " YOO SOREY ! GIMANA KABARMU ? "_

 

_Sorey : " Buruk... "_

_MikleoRulay : " Hah ? Kenapa ? Sakit lagi ? "_

_PrincessAlisha : "  Kamu baik-baik saja ? Mendingan besok jangan masuk sekolah dulu.. Soal tugas-tugas biar kami yang kerjakan. "_

_RoseKawaii : " YEP ! Untuk catatan Serahkan padaku dan Alisha ! Kami kan termasuk murid yang suka mencatat. :D "_

_MikleoRulay : " Ngaku aja Rose, kamu mau berduaan sama Alisha.. Cewe emang suka menggosip.. "_

_DezelWindGreen : " Jujur amat, bilang suka mencatat, ya memang suka, tapi benci menghapal.. Ya toh ? "_

_RoseKawaii : " ( - 3-) Heeeee~  Tau aja kamu pada "_

_Princess Alisha : " Pfft.. Hahaha.. Apa boleh buat, di kelas kita yang suka menghapal dan dapat mengingat segala macam rumus begitu cuma Sorey dan Mikleo.. "_

_MikleoRulay : " Iyalah.. Meski begitu Sorey masih dibawah kemampuan dariku. "_

_DezelWindGreen : " Kepedean.. Bukannya kebalik ? Main tag aja kamu kalah lawan Sorey.. "_

_MikleoRulay : " Sorey gak bisa apa-apa kalau tak bersamaku, dia bisa sempurna saat aku ada.. "_

 

_Sorey : " HEY ! "_

_MikleoRulay : " Becanda... :V Habis dari tadi kamu cuma nge read chat kita..  "_

_PrincessAlisha : " Jadi Sorey, apa maksudmu kabarmu buruk ? "_

_Sorey : " Gak ada apa-apa.. Aku tidur duluan yah, besok aku sekolah kok, jangan khawatir.. "_

 

_( Sorey meninggalkan Percakapan )_

 

Sorey meletakkan handphone nya di samping bantal, kemudian menarik selimut. Sekali lagi Sorey berkata dalam hati, sebelum jatuh tertidur.

 

".... Apa.. Aku akan mimpi itu lagi ? "

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Di Rumah Mikleo**

Mikleo masih melihat percakapan di Groupnya, setelah Sorey meninggalkan percakapan.

 

_PrincessAlisha : " Apa dia baik-baik saja ya ? "_

_RoseKawaii : " Dia suka menyembunyikan sesuatu kalau ada masalah. Dari dulu selalu aja begitu. "_

_DezelWindGreen : " Aku pernah dengar, dulu Sorey pernah di bully, sebelum masuk SMA. "_

_RoseKawaii : " HAH !? SERIUS !? MIKLEO APA ITU BENAR ?? "_

_MikleoRulay : "......... Ya.. "_

_PrincessAlisha : " Ya Ampun, kenapa kalian nggak pernah cerita ? "_

_MikleoRulay : "  Karena Sorey melarangku memberitahu kalian. "_

_RoseKawaii : " Kenapa ? "_

_MikleoRulay : " Kalau sampai kalian tahu, pasti kalian bakal mencari orang-orang yang membully dia kan ? "_

 

_DezelWindGreen : " Wajar.. 2 orang putri dari perusahaan terbesar di kota ini.. Yang satunya Putri Direktur perdagangan saham, yang satunya Putri dari Direktur kepolisian. Wajar saja Sorey tidak mau. "_

_PrincessAlisha : " Memangnya ada apa dengan itu !? "_

_RoseKawaii : " IYA ! MEMANG NYA KENAPA ??! "_

_MikleoRulay : " Ayolah.. Kalian berasal dari keluarga besar. Kalian bisa melakukan apa pun. Kalian berdua jago dalam bela diri dan karate, Sorey cuma takut entar bisa-bisa kalian keroyokin para pembully itu, kalau sampai kalian tahu. Sorey bermaksud baik. Lagian para pembully itu nggak pernah muncul lagi, jadi tenanglah. Kalian pikir aku juga mau Sorey di bully lagi ? Ya tentu nggak mau. "_

_PrincessAlisha : " *Sigh* Yang jelas pastikan beritahu kami kalau terjadi apa-apa. Biar kami bantu. "_

_RoseKawaii : " YA ! SERAHKAN PADA KAMI ! "_

_( ZaveidMasGanteng bergabung )_

 

_ZaveidMasGanteng : " Sok jago jadi cewe,  Aku tidur dulu dahh "_

 

_( ZaveidMasGenteng keluar dari percakapan )_

 

_MikleoRulay : "............... ? "_

_DezelWindGreen : " Tuh anak gila nya datang lagi. "_

_RoseKawaii : " Gila nya datang pas Eizen-senpai juga datang. Lusa Edna-chan dan kakaknya kan pulang dari Amerika. "_

_DezelWindGreen : " Hooo aku baru ingat.. Dah lah aku tidur juga, Kalian jangan malam-malam tidur, tidur sono, besok sekolah. "_

 

_( DezelWindGreen keluar dari percakapan )_

 

_MikleoRulay : "  Sejak kapan dia jadi Ibu ? ( -.-) "_

_RoseKawaii : " .... Sejak jadi pengawalku.. Kesal kadang-kadang.. ( -_-) "_

_PrincessAlisha : "  Bfft.. Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan ya, met malam Rose, Mikleo, have sweet dream.. "_

_RoseKawaii : " Have sweet dream too~ Mikleo aku duluan ya.. "_

_MikleoRulay : " Oke.. "_

 

_( RoseKawaii keluar dari percakapan )_

_(PrincessAlisha keluar dari percakapan )_

 

Mikleo medesah dan meletakan handphone nya. Dan menarik selimut. Mikleo menyilangkan tangannya di bawah kepalanya. Berfikir sejenak.

" Sorey... "

 

Mikleo menutup matanya dan tidur.

 

* * *

 

**Di Dalam Mimpi Sorey**

 

 

 " Huh ? "

Sorey melihat sekeliling nya, dan itu semua putih, tidak ada apa-apa, tapi putih..

 

" Dimana.. Aku ? "

 

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul cahaya dan berkumpul  menjadi satu. Dan perlahan-lahan, cahaya itu membentuk wujud.. Wujud seekor Naga. Naga putih... Itu Adalah..

" MAOTELUS !? "

 

**" Doushi Sorey... "**

 

Sorey tertekun. Tidak salah lagi.. Ini Maotelus.. Naga Putih yang dia lihat dalam mimpinya.

**" Doushi, aku tidak menyangka kamu rela melakukan itu. Kamu menerima semua kedengkian yang berkumpul dari seluruh dunia, masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Juga aku tidak menyangka kamu menerima jiwa Iblis Heldalf ke dalam tubuhmu juga. Bahkan diriku... Aku sangat berterima kasih karena dengan begitu aku bisa di sucikan.. Namun, apakah ini baik untukmu ? Aku takut tubuhmu tidak kuat menahan itu semua, bisa saja kamu sakit, atau tidak sadar dalam beberapa hari. Bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian... Tapi, aku nggak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku yang tinggal di dalam tubuhmu akan membantu menyokong tubuhmu agar tetap kuat, selagi semua kedengkian yang kamu terima di sucikan. "**

Sorey terdiam. Tunggu apa maksudnya ? Jadi diriku yang di dalam mimpi itu.. Menerima semua kedengkian dan jiwa iblis di dalam tubuhnya ? Lantas dia jatuh pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri, jadi karena itu.

.

.

.

Sebentar. Maotelus sedang berbicara padaku kan ? Kok.. Seolah-olah dia berbicara dengan diriku yang di dalam mimpi yang kulihat ??? Apa Yang-

" _Jadi, Apa yang akan terjadi padaku ? "_

Sorey terbelalak.. Dia perlahan menoleh ke samping, mata hijaunya melebar. Di depannya.. Ya tepat di hadapannya. Dia melihat sosok yang sama dengan dirinya.Namun berbeda dalam pakaian. Menggunakan anting berbulu, kemeja biru, celana cokelat,  sepatu, sarung tangan, belt,  jubah, dan pedang. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah diri nya yang ia selama ini lihat di dalam mimpinya.

Maotelus melanjutkan perkataan nya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sorey.

 

**" Apakah kamu percaya ? Setiap Orang yang sudah lama mati pada zaman dahulu mereka semua akan di lahirkan kembali ke dunia di masa mendatang. Dengan kata lain seperti bereinkarnasi. Kemungkinan besar, dirimu yang terlahir di masa mendatang, akan mendapatkan ingatan tentang masa lalu ini. Ini di sebut bentrokan antara waktu. "**

_" Apa penyebabnya ? Kenapa bisa begitu ? "  
_

**" Karena kekuatan milikmu. Kamu adalah seorang Doushi.. Doushi mempunyai hati yang suci juga baik. Oleh Karena itu dia bisa menyucikan semua kedengkian. Sesuatu yang tidak dimilik oleh semua orang, dan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh manusia biasa. Namun, bukan berarti Doushi tidak punya hati. Tentu punya, kedengkian juga bisa saja muncul. Namun, dirimu bisa mengambil alih tubuhmu dari perasaan dan hatimu. Sehingga kamu tidak mudah jatuh kedalam kedengkian dan kegelapan. Kamu bisa mengontrol dirimu sendiri. "**

"............"

_**" Tapi, bukan berarti juga, ketika kamu menyucikan seluruh kedengkian ini, bukan berarti tidak akan muncul selama-lamanya. Di masa berikutnya pasti akan tetap ada. Seperti yang di katakan Heldlaf sebelumnya. Selama manusia ada, kedengkian tidak akan pernah hilang. Dan yang menyebabkan kedengkian itu muncul, adalah bisikan sang iblis yang selalu ada di sisi setiap manusia. Justru, karena itu akan terjadi kembali, dirimu di masa ini dan dirimu di masa mendatang, akan saling beresonasi. Mengirim masing-masing ingatan. Bahkan mungkin sekarang, dirimu yang di masa depan ada disini dan menyaksikan semua, bahkan mendengar apa yang aku katakan. "** _

Sekali lagi Sorey terkejut.

Sorey yang di masa lalu tersenyum.

_" Jadi.. Diriku yang dimasa depan yang akan menangani ini semua ketika hal sama akan terjadi ? Ketika bencana akan datang ? "_

Maotelus menganggukan kepala nya.

_" Kalau begitu baguslah.. Dengan begini, kami bisa saling membantu. Membantu masa depan dan masa lalu. Aku harap dia juga menyetujui ini semua, dan menerima nya. "_

Sorey yang dimasa lalu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum.

_" Ayo sama-sama berjuang ! "_

 

 

 

 

Semua menjadi putih lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 

  **PHASST !**

 

Sorey langsung membuka matanya.. Seketika dia langsung bangun, kemudian terdiam.

 

" Mimpi ?? "

Sorey melihat telapak tangannya.

" Terasa Nyata... "

*  
*  
*  
*  
Sorey turun ke lantai 1, kemudian bergegas memakai sepatunya. Zenrus melihat cucu nya turun begitu saja tanpa sarapan, langsung bertanya.

" Sorey, awal sekali, tidak sarapan ? Ini bekal mu. " Zenrus memberikan sebuah kotak bekal yang di bungkus kain dengan rapi. Selesai Sorey memasang sepatu, dia mengambil bekalnya.

" Terima kasih kakek, aku tidak perlu sarapan. Aku Pergi Dulu..! "

Sorey langsung berlari keluar.

Zenrus menatap bingung. Awal sekali cucu nya berangkat, baru pukul 06.25.. Sekolah di mulai pukul 08.00. Juga biasanya dia ditunggu sama Mikleo. Atau pergi bareng. Tapi kali ini dia berbelok ke kanan, langsung menuju sekolah..  Ada apa sebenarnya.

 

Zenrus menghel nafas kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

 

* * *

 

Pukul : 07.30

 

Sorey yang tadi pagi sendirian, kini telah diisi dengan beberapa murid. Alasan kenapa dia datang awal, di karena kan dia ingin memikirkan kembali, tentang mimpi yang barusan dia lihat. Berkali-kali Sorey memikirkan hal tersebut. Di saat Sorey ingin sendiri, itu pertanda dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Posisi Sorey sekarang berada di atap sekolah.  Angin pagi yang dingin tentu terasa di atas sana. Tenang, Sorey menggunakan Sweater.. Pribahasa pernah mengatakan " Orang bodoh gak bakal masuk angin. ". Sorey percaya kalau dirinya bodoh karna itu dia tidak takut masuk angin.

Sorey teringat semua kata-kata yang Maotelus katakan. Dia sangat yakin itu bukan sekedar mimpi, itu semua.. Terasa sangat nyata.. Tapi Sulit di percaya..

Masa benar sih ? Di kehidupan Masa lalunya dia adalah seorang Doushi ? Tapi Doushi kan bisa melihat segala sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Kalau benar begitu, harusnya aku bisa melihat hantu atau segala macam. Tapi kenyataan tidak. Tapi.. Mikleo yg kulihat di masa lalu adalah seorang Malaikat, teman kecil yang sejak bayi di rawat sama-sama. Disini, Mikleo adalah seorang manusia. Memang kami juga teman kecil. Tapi.. Kami tidak tinggal serumah, Mikleo juga punya Orang Tua..  Apa mungkin kehidupanku sekarang merupakan keterbalikan dari masa lalu ?

....... ARGHH Sial ! Aku Harus Bagaimana !?

Frustasi Sorey mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Hingga sebuah suara memanggilnya.

" SOREY ! "

Sorey terkejut. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu dan itu adalah Mikleo. Dengan tatap kesal Mikleo berjalan maju sambil menghentak kan kakinya.

 

" APA APAAN SIH KAMU ! SEENAK JIDAT MAIN PERGI SENDIRI !! KAU TAHU GAK YANG LAIN PADA KHAWATIR  !!! KALAU MAU PERGI LEBIH AWAL KASIH TAU DULU NAPA !? TELEPON GAK DI ANGKAT, SMS GAK DIBALES, HABIS PULSA ? KENAPA GAK BILANG..!?  DASAR BODOH ! UDAH BODOH TAMBAH BEGO PULA !! GRRRRRR~  "

Sorey tersekiap. Memang, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sorey melihat Mikleo marah, tapi, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Mikleo sekesal ini.. Mana pakai bahasa casual.. Jadi nusuk rasanya.

" Ma-maaf... Aku cuma mau berfikir sebentar. Lagian aku nggak mau gangguin kalian pagi-pagi, jadinya... ... "

"............. "

" Maafkan aku.... "

Mikelo menghela nafas.

" Ya sudah.. Ayo kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bell pelajaran berbunyi. "

Sorey mengangguk, kemudian bersama Mikleo berjalan menuju kembali ke kelas.  Mikleo sempat melotarkan beberapa pertanyaan, untung saja Sorey bisa menjawab dan menutupi apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya. Tepat saat kembali ke kelas, Sorey menerima hantaman dari Rose. Berhubungan Sorey menghilang begitu saja. Sorey pun meminta maaf kepada mereka semua. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

_TENG TONG TENG TONG_

Bunyi bel pelajaran pertama telah di bunyikan. Semua Murid kini berada di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Guru Fisika, termasuk Wali Kelas, " Uno " pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ketua kelas, Alisha segera memberikan aba-aba.

" Berdiri. "

Semua murid berdiri

" Selamat Pagi, Pak Guru Uno. " Ucapan Alisha di ucap ulang oleh seluruh murid di kelas.

" Selamat Pagi Pak Guru Uno. "

Uno meletakan bukunya di atas meja.

" Baik anak-anak, Duduk kembali. Bapak ingin memberitahu kalian. Kalau Bapak tidak akan mengajar pelajaran Fisika lagi, melainkan Matematika. "

Murid-murid mulai berbisik.

" Ehem.. Jadi, Akan ada Guru baru yang mengajar pelajaran Fisika ini. Berhubungan dia lebih tua dari Bapak, mohon jangan bertindak tidak sopan dengannya. Mengerti ? "

" Mengerti.. " Jawab para murid.

Sisi lain Sorey hanya diam sambil menyimak dan menebak kira-kira siapa Guru baru Fisika mereka.

" Baik. Silahkan masuk Pak. "

Sosok Manusia tersebut pun menampakan dirinya dengan berjalan masuk ke kelas. Memilik postur tubuh yang tinggi, dan berbahu besar, dan berambut pirang. Uno bergeser ke samping agar orang tersebut dapat berdiri di tengah-tengah kelas. Dan waktu bersamaan. Mata Sorey melebar seketika. Sorey yakin, jantung nya berhenti sesaat, ketika melihat wajah orang itu.

" Baik perkenalkan, saya Guru Fisika yang baru, usia saya 57 tahun, dan nama saya Heldalf.. Salam kenal murid-murid semua. "

Heldalf menunjukan senyumannya.

 

 

 

                                                                                                      **TO BE CONTINUE CHAPTER 2 : " Kenyataan Yang Terungkap "**


	2. " The Fact Is Revealed "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author sudah memperbaiki di chapter sebelumnya, kalau masih ada kesalahan tolong di kasih tahu XD Berhubungan author masih belum terlalu berpengalaman dalam menulis.Juga Author sangat berterima kasih buat yang sudah berkomentar, jadi tahu letak kesalahan di amna ^^ Dan Kali ini di chapter 2, Author mencoba untuk mengikuti saran-saran dan tips yang sudah di berikan para pembaca. Jika masih ada kesalahan silahkan koment, jangan takut author sakit hati , author mah dah biasa, kebal jadinya #Weleh  
> Well Enjoy ^^

**Chapter 2. " Kenyataan Yang Terungkap "**

 

Sorey merasa sekujur tubuhnya dingin. Jantung nya berdetak keras. Tangan nya gemetaran.. Wajah mulai pucat dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran..

Bohong...

Ini pasti bohong...

Ini mimpi kan ?..

Kenapa..?

Kenapa dia ada disini ??

**Heldalf.....**

_Sang Penguasa Bencana..._

Ayah kandung Symonne...

_Orang yang memulai segalanya.._

Ayah dari seorang anak yang telah melakukan hal itu kepada ku... Menghancurkan ku... Membuat ku menderita...

_Orang yang menghancurkan segalanya.._

Putrinya yang telah menyakiti ku, melukai Mikleo... Merebut segala-gala nya dari ku..

_Kakek, Muse, Michael, semua orang di Cammlan, dia membuat mereka menderita, dia mengambil kehidupan mereka..._

Manusia yang tidak ingin aku temui sepanjang hidupku..

_Aku akan menghentikan nya.._

Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan nya..!

_Tak akan kubiarkan dia menghancurkan dunia.. Aku akan menyucikan nya.. Menghentikan nya !_

Aku harus lari.. Lari.. Tapi.. Kenapa...? Dan.. Kemana aku harus lari..?

_Aku akan menerima semua kedengkian itu.. Akan aku sucikan seluruh dunia.._

Apa ?..

 

.

.

.

.

_" Ayo Berjuang Bersama-sama ! "_

* * *

 

 

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sorey. Heldalf selama ini terus memperhatikan dirinya. Heldalf tersenyum.

Di saat bersamaan. Mikleo yang berada di bagian tepi, tempat duduknya yang berada di dekat jendela, memandang dengan mata melebar. Dan Alisha yang tempat duduknya berada di depannya, mendengar suara bisikan Mikleo.

" Ti-dak.. Mungkin.... Kenapa dia disini ? "

Alisha mendengar perkataan Mikleo kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan ingin bertanya, namun, karna tidak mau membuat kebisingan selagi guru baru mereka berbicara, Alisha memutuskan menulis di lembar kertas, kemudian menunjukan itu kepada Mikleo.

" _Kamu kenal pria itu Mikleo ? "_

Mikleo yang melihat pesan Alisha, langsung menulis jawabannya di sebuah kertas dan menunjuk kan nya pada Alisha.

" _Iya.. Dia orang terburuk yang pernah ada.. "_

Alisha heran dan kemudian menulis kembali.

" _Apa maksudmu ? "_

Mikleo berhenti sejenak, kemudian menulis jawaban nya. Ketika Mikleo menunjukan jawabannya. Bola mata Alisha melebar..

 

_" Putrinya adalah orang yang telah membully Sorey, dan dia, adalah orang yang telah merengut nyawa ibu dan ayah Sorey.. "_

_*_  
*  
*

* * *

 

 

_Takut..._

_Aku takut...._

Sorey yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekeliling nya...

_Aku harus bagaimana ??_

_Apa aku harus lari ???_

_Bagaimana ini..._

Sorey bersumpah, jantung nya kini benar-benar berdetak kencang seolah-olah akan meledak, nafas nya mulai tidak teratur, seluruh tubuhnya dingin dan kaku, pikiran nya mulai kacau.. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia berdoa, memohon ada yang menolong nya dan segera membawa dia pergi dari sini..

_Ibu..._

_Ayah.._

Sorey teringat kembali tentang  ibu dan ayahnya..

Apa yang dia ingat di mana dia berada di dalam mobil yang ia naiki bersama ibu dan ayahnya..  Sorey melihat sekeliling.. Seluruh kaca di mobil pecah, bagian pinggir, bagian depan mobil, ganggang pintu, semua rusak dan bengkok, seperti habis bertabrakan.. Ah.. Dia ingat.. Ketika ia bersama ibu dan ayah nya, sambil bercerita dan bercanda  di dalam mobil, tiba-tiba sebuah truk datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam mobil mereka.. Terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum pandangan nya gelap.. Adalah genangan darah di bawah kakinya... Hingga semua menjadi gelap...  
.

.

.

.

.

" Sorey ? "

 

Sorey tersadar dari pikiran nya. Ketika ia kembali pada kesadaran nya, ia melihat sebuah tangan yang amat besar, memegang tangan kanan nya..

Dia tahu tangan itu.. Itu tangan Heldalf...

Sorey perlahan mengangkat wajah nya dan menatap Heldalf yang kini berada di depan nya.

" Kamu baik-baik saja ? Apa kamu sakit ?? "

Sorey tidak menjawab

Orang yang berada di depan nya ini.. Adalah orang yang telah mengambil segala-galanya dari dia.. Ayah.. Ibu... Bahkan...

" Kamu pucat sekali, kamu sedang tidak enak badan ? "

Sorey terdiam sementara.. Kemudian melihat sekitar nya..

Anak-anak yang lain di dalam kelas menatap dia dengan tatapan bingung

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Rose yang menatap nya dengan tatapan khawatir

Kemudian dia melihat ke kiri di sisi tempat duduk di pinggir jendela, ada Mikleo dan Alisha yang juga memberikan tatap khawatir padanya..

" Kalau kamu sakit, pergi ke ruang kesehatan saja ya ? Atau langsung pulang ? "

Sekali lagi Sorey tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heldalf.

**_" Ketika hal yang sama akan terjadi, dirimu yang ada di masa ini dan di masa mendatang akan saling beresonasi..  "_ **

Sorey tiba-tiba teringat kembali perkataan Maotelus.

**" Kalian akan mengirim ingatan satu sama lain.. "**

Sorey merasa energi di tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

" Sorey ? Ada apa ? Kalau sakit sebaiknya pulang dan istirahat saja dulu.. "

Sorey nyaris tidak mendengar suara apa pun.

Pandangan nya perlahan memudar..

" Sorey ? "

" Sorey kau baik-baik saja ?? "

Sorey tidak mampu bertahan lagi.. Dia ingin bilang dia baik-baik saja pada Mikleo dan teman-teman nya, tapi, ia tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melakukan nya..

.

.

.

" SOREY ! '

* * *

**Di Kerajaan Hyland**

 

Sorey yang tertidur di ranjang, dan berada di sebuah ruangan yang kosong, membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan.

Dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat adakah seseorang di sini. Tapi dia lihat tidak ada.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil posisi duduk.

Kemudian dia terdiam.

" Mimpi.. ? "

Sorey beranjak dari kasur nya dan berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya.

" Ini.. Di kerajaan Hyland.. Lady Lake... "

Angin yang berhembus pun masuk ke dalam ruangan, begitu juga dengan cahaya matahari. Burung-burung berkicau dan terbang ke sana ke sini..

Lagi-lagi Sorey terdiam sambil menatap pemandangan di depannya.. Dan dia melihat ke langit..

" Itu.. Bukan mimpi... Apa yang di katakan Maotelus itu benar.. "

.

.

.

.

" Sorey... Aku harap diriku yang ada di sana baik-baik saja.. "

* * *

  **Di Sebuah Perpustakan Di Dalam Istana  
**

 

" UUUUH~ !!!! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI !!!!! "

Rose membuang buku yang baru saja di baca nya.

 

" Rose, berhentilah membuang buku seperti itu.. Buku itu ilmu kau tahu.. " Kata Dezel yang pusing melihat Rose melempar sekian banyak buku setelah membaca dan tidak mengerti apa yang tertulis di dalam buku tersebut. Karena hampir semua buku di sana menggunakan bahasa kuno.

" Urgh... Aku juga sedikit tidak mengerti tentang yang ini.. Apa artinya ?? "

Alisha menunjuk salah satu bagian kata yang tertulis di dalam buku, kemudian Lailah mendatangi Alisha dan melihat apa yang membuatnya tidak mengerti.

" Oh.. Ini artinya ' menggunakan '.. Alisha-san sepertinya mulai tertarik belajar bahasa kuno ya ? "

" Ah.. Um iya.. Karena ku pikir, ini mungkin bisa membantu ku di masa mendatang ketika menghadapi berbagai masalah dan tugas juga. Lagi pula, aku adalah pengawal Sorey, akan memalukan sekali jika aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang Sorey dan Lailah-sama katakan ketika menggunakan bahasa ini.. "

" Lagi pula kami tidak tertarik menggunakan bahasa kuno untuk berkomunikasi.. Kau tahu, bahasa kuno sangat sulit untuk di pelajari.. "

" Ayolah Edna-chan.. Apa jangan-jangan kamu tidak mengerti bahasa kuno ? " Zaveid mengejek.

Edna mengambil payung nya dan menusuk pinggang Zaveid dengan ujung payung nya.

" AWW ADUUDUDHH  !! EDNA-CHAN ITU SAKIT !! "

" Balasan karena mengejekku.. Maaf ya, kakak ku yang mengajariku bahasa kuno, jadi jangan berfikir bahwa aku tidak bisa berbicara bahasa kuno... "

" Ehh ? Benarkah ? Kalau begitu mau coba ?? " Mikleo tersenyum.

**_" Fi ayo.. "  
_ **

( Dengan senang hati )

**_" Gee, ngangingacabangi wamukela inselele yami "_ **

( Wah, tak kusangka kamu menerima tantangan ku )  


**_" Yiqiniso, angikwazi uyahamba, Mebo... " _ **

( Tentu saja, aku tidak mau kalah darimu, Mebo.. )

**_"_ _Cishe kangakanani  obaziyo? Uma Sorey lapha, ngiqinisekile ukuthi ngeke zihlanganyele kule mpikiswano "_ **

( Kira-kira berapa banyak yang kamu ketahui ? Kalau saja Sorey di sini, dia pasti akan ikut dalam perdebatan ini )  


 

Rose cuma bengong melihat dan mendengar Mikleo dan Edna berbicara, begitu juga Alisha. Sedangkan Lailah, Dezel, dan Zaveid hanya menyimak dan memperhatikan. 

 

**_ " Yebo wena ngimkhumbula ? " _   
**

( Kamu kangen pada nya ya ? )  


**_ "  Kunokuba ntokazi, kunalokho mina wayekhathazekile .. It sasimnandi kwezinsuku eziyishumi nambili wazumeka .. "  _ **

( Dari pada kangen, lebih tepatnya aku masih khawatir.. Sudah lima belas hari dia tertidur )  


_ **"** **Ukhuluma ngami ? "** _

( Kalian membicarakan ku ? )  


 

Mikleo dan Edna berhenti kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu utama. Di sana Sorey berdiri sambil tersenyum.

 

" Sorey !! "

" Sorey-san ! "

" Sorey, kau sudah bangun rupanya ! Syukurlah ! "

Sorey tersenyum pada mereka.

" Maaf sudah membuat khawatir.. " Sorey mengelus kepala belakang nya.

Mikleo berlari menghampiri Sorey, dan yang terjadi berikut nya benar-benar membuat semua orang terkejut.

 

_ PLAK! _

 

Mikleo menampar Sorey.

Sorey terdiam.. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.. Terakhir kali yang mereka ingat, adalah Rose yang pertama kalinya menampar Sorey, tapi kali ini, adalah Mikleo. 

Akhirnya Mikleo membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

 

" Kau ini ya.. KENAPA KAU BARU BANGUN SEKARANG ?! KAU TAHU BETAPA KHAWATIRNYA KAMI SEMUA !?? PERTAMA KAU SEENAK NYA MEMBAWA KAMI KEMBALI DAN MELAWAN HELDALF SENDIRIAN, DAN KAU KEMBALI DENGAN SENYUM BODOH MU ITU SAMBIL MENGATAKAN 'SEMUA BAIK-BAIK SAJA', DAN INI, KAU TIDAK SADARKAN DIRI SELAMA LIMA BELAS HARI, DAN KAU KEMBALI DENGAN MEMASANG SENYUM ITU LAGI !? KAU SUDAH BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN SEMUANYA SENDIRIAN, TAPI BUKTINYA APA ??! KAU MASIH TETAP MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESUATU DARI KAMI !! JIKA MISALNYA KAU TIDAK PERNAH LAGI MEMBUKA MATAMU, APA KAU TAHU APA YANG AKAN KAMI RASAKAN !!?? "

Suasana menjadi hening

" Maafkan aku... Aku hanya tidak mau lagi kehilangan siapa pun.. Karena itu kupikir, jika aku memang bisa menyelamatkan kalian dan mengalahkan Heldalf sendirian, mungkin itu bukan masalah.. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan mungkin membuat kalian menderita juga.. Tapi.. "

Sorey memandang Mikleo, sambil tersenyum.

" Aku ada disini kan ? "

Semua memperhatikan nya.. Lailah tersenyum kembali.

Mikleo menyipitkan matanya.. Kemudian dia menghela nafas.. Dan tersenyum..

" Dasar... Maaf.. Aku menamparmu terlalu keras.. Padahal kamu baru saja bangun.. " Mikleo mengelus pipi Sorey di bagian berkas di mana ia menampar Sorey barusan. 

" Dasar Mebo, kau sudah jahat sama orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan dunia, apa itu caramu memberikan salam kepada orang yang baru bangun tidur ? " Edna mengatakan dengan nada datar.

" Be-Berisik ! " Sekilas pipi Mikleo memerah karena malu. 

" Sorey-san syukurlah kamu sudah sadar.. " Lailah mengatakan dengan nada lembut

" Benar-benar deh, cuma kamu yang selalu bertindak ceroboh.. "

" Sorey aku senang akhirnya kamu bangun.. "

" Jadi Sorey pastikan kau mentraktir kami makan karena selama lima belas hari ini kami terkurung di istana dan perpustakaan yang menyebalkan ini, hanya untuk mencari cara agar kau bangun "

" Dan pastikan kau memberikan kami alasan yang jelas.. "

Sorey tersenyum lagi

" Iya.. Terima kasih semuanya.. Maaf sudah merepotkan dan membuat kalian khawatir.. Dan.. "

Raut wajah Sorey berubah jadi serius

" Ada yang ingin aku beritahu dan ku bicarakan pada kalian semua.. "

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

Disuatu tempat, di dalam sebuah rumah yang amat besar dan mewah, duduk lah seorang gadis kecil di sana, jari kecil nya bermain dengan tombol telepon yang ada di tangannya..

Dia mengetik sebuah nomor, dan sepertinya dia sedang memanggil seseorang.

_ Tuuut _

_ Tuut _

_ Tuuut _

_ Clek _

**" Halo ? Symonne, ada apa sayang ? "**  


" Ayah ! Apa ayah menemukan nya ?? Anak laki-laki itu "  


** " Iya sayang, ayah berhasil menemukan nya.. Dia merupakan salah satu murid di sekolah yang ayah ajari di sini.. " **

" Horee !! Tak kusangka ternyata mainan ku ada di Academy Zestiria.. Ayah, apa boleh aku ke sana ? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mainan ku.. "  


** " Boleh saja, tapi hati-hati, ada musuh mu disini.. " **

" Terima kasih Ayah ! Aku akan hati-hati kok "  


** " Oke, kalau begitu ayah mau kerja dulu.. " **

" Oke, dah ayah, bye bye~ "  


Gadis itu mematikan telepon nya.

Dia terdiam dalam beberapa saat, sebelum tertawa lepas.

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !! AKHIRNYA AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKAN MU, MAINAN YANG AMAT AKU SAYANGI !! AHAHAHAHAHAHA PERCUMA KAU LARI KE UJUNG DUNIA PUN, AKU AKAN TETAP MENCARI, DAN MENDAPATKANMU ! AHAHAHAHHAAHAH~ "

Gadis tersebut kemudian berhenti, dan ia tersenyum licik.

 

" Nah, mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kamu lakukan... Doushi Sorey... "

 

* * *

 

  **Kembali Di Kerajaan Hyland  
**

Sorey kini bersama teman-teman nya dan berada di taman belakang istana. Tempat di mana Alisha biasa nya bersantai sambil menikmati waktu kosong nya.  Alisha meminta pelayan menyediakan beberapa makanan dan teh, berhubungan Sorey baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang cukup lama, dan belum makan apa-apa sama sekali. Delapan orang tersebut termasuk, Sorey, Mikleo, Alisha, Rose, Lailah, Edna, Dezel, dan Zaveid ada di tempat duduk masing-masing, mereka sedang memakan dessert dan mouse yang telah di siapkan, sedangkan Sorey masih memakan makanan miliknya. Untuk kali ini, Sorey tidak makan dengan lahap seperti sebelum nya. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dezel yang tidak sabaran lagi ingin tahu, hal apa yang Sorey ingin katakan. Ia langsung melemparkan pertanyaan pada Sorey.

 

" Jadi Sorey.. Apa yang mau kamu bicarakan ? "

Sorey berhenti memakan makanan nya, kemudian meletakkan garpu ke piring nya, dan terdiam sementara.

Yang lain menatapnya.

 

Sorey mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nya..

" Baik, pertama aku mau kalian mendengar apa yang aku katakan dulu sebelum berkomentar.. "

Mereka mengangguk

Sorey menghela nafas

" Yang pertama, seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, ketika kita melawan Heldalf, aku menarik dan membawa kembali kalian semua ke daratan, dengan alasan, aku tidak mau kalian terlibat ketika itu terjadi.. "

Semua terdiam. Dan Sorey melanjutkan perkataan nya.

" Dan hal yang terjadi itu adalah, dimana aku menerima semua kedengkian yang berkumpul disana, dan begitu juga kutukan mau pun jiwa iblis Heldalf.. Aku terus berfikir, jika Heldalf tidak bisa di suci kan dengan satu serangan saja, maka aku memikirkan satu cara... Yaitu dengan menerimanya, sama hal nya ketika aku menyucikan naga, mau pun _Hyouma..._ Meski aku sempat ragu, apa aku bisa menahan itu semua. Namun, pada kenyataan nya, aku berhasil.. "

Sorey menyentuh dada nya dengan tangan kirinya.

" Dan yang telah aku sucikan dan kuterima waktu itu, tidak hanya kedengkian, jiwa gelap dan kutukan Heldalf, tapi juga Maotelus yang telah tercemar oleh kedengkian.. Mereka semua, kini berada di dalam tubuhku, tersegel, dan masih di sucikan.. "

Semua terkejut.

" Maotelus ?! Kau juga menyucikan Maotelus !?? " Kata Zaveid tidak percaya.

Sorey mengangguk.

" Tidak bisa di percaya.. Kamu menerima itu semua masuk ke dalam tubuhmu ??.. Bahkan dalam sejarah pun tidak tertulis kalau seorang Doushi bisa menerima keberadaan Lima Bangsawan ke dalam tubuhnya.. Terlebih lagi Maotelus adalah pemimpin Lima Bangsawan.. " Kata Lailah yang juga tidak percaya.

" Sorey, jadi itu alasan kamu jatuh tertidur selama lima belas hari ?? " Mikleo yang berkata seperti itu mendapatkan anggukan dari Sorey

" Iya benar, akibatnya kondisi fisikku akan menurun,  kalau bukan karena Maotelus, dan dia, aku pasti sudah jatuh tertidur dan tidak bangun sama sekali hingga ratusan tahun.. Karena itu resiko yang harus kuterima, maka dengan dengan begitu, seluruh kedengkian di dunia baru bisa di suci kan..  "

" Dia ? Apa maksudmu dengan dia ? " Kata Rose yang sedang bingung.

Sorey kembali terdiam. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Sorey mengambil nafas panjang lagi, dan menghembus kan nya.

" Yang aku maksud dengan 'dia' adalah... "

Sorey terhenti sejenak, dan yang lain tetap diam sambil menunggu jawaban dari Sorey.

 

 

 

" Adalah diriku di masa depan.. "

 

 

 

**To Be Continue Chapter 3  " Ikatan "**

 

 

 

 

_   
_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yossh disini Author sengaja memakai bahasa asing, ngomong-ngomong bahasa yang dipakai Edna dan Mikleo itu bahasa Zuhul.. Ehehehe :D Ada yang tahu ? //lupakan  
> Juga kata pada " Hyouma ", biar author jelas kan, buat yang masih belum tahu,..
> 
> Hyouma : Sosok iblis yang muncul dari kedengkian manusia yang berkumpul menjadi satu dalam jumlah yang banyak. Hyouma hanya muncul ketika seseorang di rasuki/di penuhi dengan kedengkian yang amat tebal dan kuat, makhluk hidup yang bisa menjadi Hyouma adalah manusia, dan hewan. Dengan kata lain mereka berubah wujud, hanya orang yang berkemampuan seperti Sorey saja yang dapat melihat, dan pastinya, Tengzoku juga dapat melihat sosok yang tidak terlihat sama seperti mereka. Wujud mereka bermacam-macam, ada yang jadi sosok Were Wolf, pokoknya yang mengerikan.  
> Tengzoku ( malaikat ) jika mereka berbuah menjadi Hyouma mereka tidak berubah menjadi sosok yang sama seperti ketika manusia menjadi Hyouma, melainkan mereka akan berubah menjadi Naga.. Sebelum mereka menjadi Naga mreka akan menjadi Drake terlebih dahulu, dengan kata lain seperti wujud yang masih belum sempurna dan masih bisa di sucikan dengan mudah. Oleh karena itu Drake harus segera di sucikan sebelum mereka sepenuh nya menjadi Naga. 
> 
> Well hany aitu saja yang Author ketahui, lagian itu hanya teori Author, janagn terlalu di percaya #Plak
> 
> Anyway tunggu chapter selanjutnya.. Bye~   
> Ah, jangan lupa koment ya * Kabur *


End file.
